My Quickie Entries
by DreamingPoet1988
Summary: Complete- Collection of all my entries Jasper/Edward for the Quickie Contest...
1. Jasper & Edward

**Title: **Jasper & Edward

**Summary: **Jasper and Edward have dated for three years, two days ago they moved in together…. Warning there is a Lemon in this chapter.

**Pairing:** Jasper/Edward

**Word Count: **458

**Rating: **M (For the Lemon)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own twilight.

**JPOV-**

Two days, that's how long we've lived together and here I was being dragged to Save Mart to get groceries.

There are not many things in life that I hate, but grocery shopping is one of them, and Edward was insistent that either I go with him or we go on with no food in the house.

So I went with my lover, though I may have slightly dragged my feet and complained.

Grocery shopping with Edward wasn't so bad, and within an hour we are home. I watched Edward with lust filled eyes as he put the food away. Me? I wasn't much help as I just took a seat on a barstool and opened a bag of chips, Doritos - the cool ranch kind.

Edward grins seductively at me as he searches through the bags, intent on getting everything that needs to go into the fridge. By this time I am hard and hot as I watch my lover. When he grabs the milk and cheese out of a bag I wait for him to turn his back **before I ****get up****.**

I move quickly as I pull his body towards mine, turning him to face me as I do so.

I hardly notice as a bag falls to the ground. Why would I care about that when Edward's perfect lips meet mine and his hard cock is touching my side?

Slowly I allow myself to be pushed down onto the kitchen floor, not once breaking our kiss, my hand going straight to his hair, holding him to me. It isn't until I attempt to lay flat that I notice something is underneath me.

I remove one of my hands from his silk like hair to grab the object.

I stare at it a moment before speaking.

"What is this?" I say as I hold it up, away from me. Edward sits up to see what I am talking about.

"That is a lemon." A smirk appears on his face as I sigh.

"I know that, I want to know why we have it." Edward was now laughing and shaking his head.

"I don't know. Oh look that's not even our bag." He says as he pulls out another item from the bag that lay on the floor. "Some woman out there is missing her lemon and Midol."

This time I join in with his laughter as I toss the lemon to the side.

_Stupid Lemon,_ I can't help but think as I pull Edward in for another kiss. We stay like that for a few more minutes before I suggest we take this to our room.

Edward quickly complies as he picks me up, kissing me all the while carrying me to our room.

**AN: This almost didn't get posted with my quickie stories… I have big plans for it ;) **


	2. Chocolate

**Title: **Chocolate

**Summary: **A desire for something not chocolate… Slash

**Pairing:** Jasper/Edward

**Word Count: **458

**Rating: ** M

**Disclaimer: **Nothing twilight related is owned by me.

_I don't remember if I like chocolate, actually I can't even remember if I've ever had it, I guess that's the drawback of being a vampire for well over 100 years._

_Humans like it; they desire it and require it like it's the best thing in the world…_

My thoughts rambled around chocolate as I stepped out the back door, intent on finding Edward, my mate of 15 years.

It didn't take long for me to find him, and seeing Edward crouched on the ground, drinking from his prey, he looked exquisite and that made me want him even more.

Although he hadn't yet acknowledged me, he knew I was there for he would've heard my thoughts a mile away. It takes only a few more seconds for him to finish his meal and look up at me with a smile.

"Hello love." His voice is smooth and his eyes are bright gold from the fresh blood of the deer. He was perfect, and before I could think about it I step closer to him, licking the blood from his lips and sighing in awe as his taste mixed with the blood.

"Edward love, I need you." I say against his perfect lips.

"You have me." He chuckles pulling me to the ground with him.

Within seconds our clothes are shredded and while I know our sister Alice will be mad, I for one wasn't complaining as I hover over Edward, his hard cock begging for attention as I prepare him for me.

He was beautiful, withering under my touch as I slowly enter him, needing for today to be about love and nothing more. Our bodies worked as one as I moved in and out, stroking Edwards own throbbing cock as I left kisses over his perfect chest containing only one scar, the one he received when Carlisle changed him.

While I kissed along his perfect neck Edward worked his own mouth around my nipples, gently nipping and sucking on them, bringing me closer and closer to climax.

"I'm close." I say in a whisper when I know I can't take it much more.

"Me too." He replies as he raises his hips causing me to go deeper into him.

We climax together, as always.

"Hold onto that feeling." He demands as love and contentment envelop me. "That's how humans feel about chocolate."

I laugh as I go to get up off the ground only to be pulled back onto the forest floor.

"I love you Edward." I say as I lay next to him, enjoying his arms around me.

"I love you too Jasper." He whispers back to me as it slowly starts to rain upon us, though we take no notice, nor do we care.


	3. Riding Wild

**Title: **Riding Wild

**Summary: **Jasper must work for a living; Edward has everything money can buy…Slash, both human.

**Pairing: **Jasper/Edward

**Word Count: **500

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** No one on this site owns twilight, that includes me, sadly…

I watched out the barn window as he rode the beautiful stallion. His muscles bunched up and moved under his shirt, I couldn't help as my imagination soared.

"Get back to work Jasper." My boss yells.

I reluctantly turn to start mucking out the stalls.

The day goes by fast and soon I am heading out the door.

"Raining, great." I mumble as I start walking home.

"Jasper, do you need a ride?" Edward asks from his car when he sees me.

"Um, yeah." I say as I hop in, feeling bad about getting his seat wet.

"You like Kamelot?" I ask surprised when the song _Forever _starts playing on the stereo.

"You know who they are?" He asks surprised. "I just got their new album. Would you like to come over and listen? My parents are gone." He adds the last bit like it would make or break my decision.

"Sure, why not?" It's not like Edward was a stranger, we went to school together.

"Would you mind if I um, used your shower? I smell like the barn." I felt embarrassed as I stood in his nice home with my dirty wet clothes.

"Sure, I'll grab one after you."

The warm water felt nice on my body as I quickly washed up and got back out; putting on the clothes Edward lent me.

"My turn." Edward says when I reenter his room.

I take a look around his room as I wait, noticing there aren't the usual half nude girls all over the walls.

Before I realize I'm no longer alone strong arms are around me holding me in my place.

"Jasper, do you know how long I've wanted to hold you?" His voice smooth as his warm breath washed over me.

"What?" I question unsure what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry," he says letting go of me and stepping back. "Guess I just assumed that... oh never mind. I can take you home if you want..."

He was babbling and when I turned to look at him I noticed a slight blush on his cheeks.

What he's talking about sinks in and I pull him towards me, crashing my lips to his and soaking up his taste as my tongue begs for entrance.

His hands work their way under my t-shirt as mine tangle into his hair.

"I've thought about you so much." I whisper as we break apart to breathe.

"That makes two of us." He whispers back, allowing me to pull his body to mine.

I was hard and throbbing and pleased when his own hard on pressed into my thigh.

"Hm… feels like someone's thinking like me." Edward laughs as his lips move to my ear. "Maybe we should take this over to the bed."

I don't remember voicing my agreement but soon I'm being pushed onto my back, my shirt falls to the floor and is quickly followed by Edwards.

"Perfect." I say as I run my hands down his torso.

**AN: This chapter has potential to turn into a full story… Let me know if you want a full story :)**


	4. The Killer

**Title:** The Killer  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It started out with a kiss… Slash

**Pairing: **Jasper/Edward  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 493  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Twilight or The song. 

**EPOV-**

It happened one week ago, Jasper and I were hunting together, alone.

I still remember the feel of his arms as he wrapped them around me.

"Edward, do you know how long I've longed to touch you?" His smooth voice asks as his cool breath tickles my ear.

I want him, and he knows it.

But I can't stop myself from turning in his grasp and saying the one thing I don't even want to think about in that moment.

"Alice?" Her name barley leaves my lips before I am enclosed in a kiss with the beautiful man before me.

"_It started out with a kiss._

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss…"_

Days passed and Jasper and I avoided each other, both of us regretting the kiss we had shared and the fact that we both wanted more.

"_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head…"_

I don't know why I torture myself, but I do. I was in my room alone on my bed. But my mind was elsewhere, with him. I knew I should have just left but I couldn't as I lay there watching Him, through Her eyes.

"_But she's touching his-chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, letting me go…"_

I could see his golden eyes looking down at me, I could almost feel his hands touching me as we kiss, and I could feel our bodies becoming one as the smells of sex fill the air.

"I love you." He whispered to her, like he always did.

"Jazzy, I'm close." She would say after a while, causing him to cringe at the nick name. He hated that nick name.

"JAZZY!" She screamed as her climax hits her, but he doesn't follow and soon she knows why as a vision captures her, pulling me along.

_**Jasper and I were sitting side by side. **_

_**"**__**I love you, Edward." He says as he pulls me into a kiss.**_

_**"**__**I love you, always Jasper." I reply after a few minutes.**_

_**A gasp from Alice brings me out of her vision.**_

"Alice what did you see?" He asks, unaware of the pain she'll soon endure.

"Go, just get out and go!" She yells as her pain hits him full force, giving him no option but to leave.

_She saw something, but what? _Jasper wondered as I follow him, careful to not be noticed.

"Jasper?" I say when I can take it no longer.

"She doesn't want me, she doesn't love me." He says not even looking at me as I wrap him in my arms.

"I love you." The words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

"Guess that is the brighter side of things." Though he doesn't seem happy a smile plays on his face.

"Just call me Mr. Brightside." I laugh, before Jasper is kissing me.

"I love you… Always." We say in unison.


	5. FULL STORY ADDED

Chapter 3 of this story: Riding Wild

Is now a full story, ch 1 has been redone and posted and ch 2 will soon be up. Please go and check it out. :)


End file.
